Heaven
by Ling Ling and Chuckles
Summary: A song fic to DJ Sammy and Yanou featuring Do's heaven. be nice to us! r+r


This is just a sad little fic we wrote. Ling Ling wrote the words, and Chuckles thought of the song. It's one of her favorites, and she thinks it fits RK perfectly.  
  
We don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Song by DJ Sammy & Yanou feat. Do - Heaven  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru asleep in his arms. She was beautiful in his eyes, and nothing could take her from him.  
  
  
  
"Baby, you're all that I want   
  
When you're lying here in my arms"  
  
He was truly happy with her, however, so many people and events wanted to tear them apart. Still, it couldn't get much better, with little Kenji napping in his bed, and Kaoru napping in Kenshin's arms.   
  
"I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Kenshin remembered how hard it had been those few years ago when Shishio had threatened them, and everything else after that. Maybe, all that had happened before was what kept their love so strong.  
  
"Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
  
There was only you and me,  
  
We were young and wild and free."  
  
So many people had kidnapped and threatened Kaoru, and yet, Kenshin had kept her safe, even if it meant his own life. Nothing could tear their love, or them apart, and even when Kenshin had to go somewhere, Kaoru and Kenji would always bring him back. That was love.  
  
"Now nothing can take you away from me.  
  
We've been down that road before,  
  
But that's over now.  
  
You keep me coming back for more."  
  
Kaoru shifted, and Kenshin worried that she was having a nightmare.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want.  
  
When you're lying here in my arms"  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead. 'I'm here for you, Kaoru.' he whispered.  
  
"I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Kaoru heard Kenshin's whisper and her heart fluttered. He was all she could ever want; he had given her so much happiness, and pain, over the years. Even if they were poor, and Kenshin were ugly and sick, she would still love him without condtition. Here in his arms was bliss.  
  
"And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Kaoru pretended to sleep a little while longer, as she contemplated her utter love for Kenshin. If anybody would ever ask her why she loved him so, and why she stayed with him, she would tell them what she'd told the others. 'I belive in him, I love him for Kenshin Himura, not the Hitokiri Battosai of the revolution.' And nothing could change her mind. All she wanted right then was to be held how she was. Through troubles, their love would make it through and they would be happy.  
  
"No, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now,  
  
Cause our love will light the way."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. Without speaking, they said 'Hello, love.'  
  
"Baby you're all that I want.  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Kenshin knew all he could ever want was in Kaoru, and if he had nothing but her, her love, and their son, he would be the happiest man still. Even if bad memories of the revolution flooded his mind, Kaoru still loved him. She would always be there for him.  
  
"And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin loved each other those years ago, and she loved him, he loved her, and in the years to that point, they had had a wonderful little son, whom both loved as much as each other, and their own lives. He had fulfilled their lives, even though Kenshin knew he wasn't the greatest father.  
  
"Now our dreams are coming true.  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you."  
  
They were happy.  
  
"(We're in heaven.)"  
  
The little family had love, and that was what kept them together when Kenshin went away. And even when he was sick and dying, their love for each other brought Kenshin and Kaoru together so his final moments could be filled with the love of his life. Kaoru sobbed Kenshin's death. Her love lived on. They still loved each other, and soon, they would be together again and forever.  
  
"And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart.  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
You'll read and review, right? hint hint 


End file.
